


1:05 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Creatures always attack us at the drop of a hat,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	1:05 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Creatures always attack us at the drop of a hat,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he and Supergirl barely dodged claws with fangs.

THE END


End file.
